Destiny Written in Ink
by Shimizu's Melody
Summary: This fairytale was NOT supposed to happen! All of a sudden this Natsume guy shows up and my fantasy becomes a living nightmare!
1. The Pen is Mightier Than the Sword

**Destiny Written in Ink**

_**Summary:** I'm a writer. I live in a fairytale. But the thing is, this fairytale was not supposed to happen. All of a sudden this Natsume guy shows up and my fantasy becomes a living nightmare!_

**Chapter One: The Pen is Mightier Than the Sword**

* * *

Snow gently made its way to the ground. The sound of traffic filled the atmosphere, and the city lights added effect to this perfect setting. I let out a sigh at what I saw. I could see my breath in the cold evening air.

"Baka C'mon!" My best friend called out, snapping me back into reality.

I chuckled as I ran toward her. "Sorry Hotaru! I was just day dreaming." My raven-haired friend rolled her lavender eyes at me. "Tss. I thought so. You should really stop doing that." I simply giggled in return.

My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm a writer living in a crappy apartment in Tokyo City. I work for _Tokyo Point_ magazine. It's a...(Oh gosh, I really don't want to say this) gossip magazine. I write my own stories, I just never thought it was good enough to be published. So I grabbed the first writing job I can get and it happens to be in a gossip magazine. I have auburn hair and chocolate-brown eyes and I stand 5 feet and 7 inches tall.

"Hotaru let's go to that store!" I exclaimed excitedly. The store I pointed to was called _Magic Horizon _and has a somewhat Aladdin-ish design.

Hotaru Imai is my best friend. She's a researcher/inventor/photographer/ EVERYTHING! She's amazing! And even with her boy-cut hair she still looks very feminine and stunning!

She looked at the store with a blank expression (Actually, she looks at everything with a blank expression). "Whatever baka." I smiled and skipped happily towards the store.

I opened the door and entered the store, Hotaru followed behind me. "Wow!" I said with sparkles in my eyes. It really was like Aladdin! Candles lit the room and curtains covered the windows. A nice carpet lay on the floor and the scents made the store look magical. The scents also made the store smell like lemon grass. Vases and gold lamps (Like a genie lamp) were seen almost everywhere.

But one thing really caught my attention.

"Oh my gosh! Hotaru look at this!" I said as I grabbed a notebook with brown worn-out pages and a feather pen that went with it.

"That's interesting." Hotaru said blankly.

"Yezz, it indeed izz my child." A voice suddenly said out of nowhere.

Me and Hotaru turned around to see who it was. We saw an old woman dressed in a belly dancing outfit, nothing too revealing though (whew). She had a sun marked on her forehead. "Konban wa!" I greeted with a bright smile. Hotaru gave her a respectful nod. The old lady smiled at both of us.

"Good evening to you too my dear! I am Madame Zerca! How may I help you?" Madame Zerca's eyes lit up as she said so, her accent strong.

"I'm interested in this notebook and pen." I said, pointing to the two items. "Aaah." She said expressively, raising her arms up. Hotaru stood there quietly and watched the scene.

"Thoze thingz are magical!" Madame Zerca suddenly put her hand over my head and closed her eyes. "Vhat iz written in, vill make destiny begin." I could feel a chill run down my spine as she said so. "Two destinies vill collide," Madame Zerca opened her eyes and looked up. "Two hearts vill be intertwined."

She put down her hand and looked at me straight in the eye. With a smile she said, "Please be careful my child."

I tilted my head, i could feel my eyes were the size plates right now. I didn't understand what just happened. I opened my mouth to say something, but was beat to it.

"They're yours. Please go on and take them!"

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" I practically flew!

Hotaru and I left the store. I carried my new notebook and pen with much pride.

"What is written in, will make destiny begin. Two destinies will collide, two hearts will be intertwined."Hotaru said softly, looking up in the sky. I looked up as well, and we silently watched the snow fall.

"It's a sign, Hotaru!" I said brightly.

"Maybe." Her voice was without a hint of emotion.

But in the corner of my I, I saw Hotaru smile.

She knew as well as I did that we had just experienced something magical.

And we both knew that something was _definitely _going to change.

* * *

God, was I tired. I came home late from shopping with Hotaru

I sat on my bed and got the notebook and pen out of my shopping bag. I stared at the blank worn-out pages of the notebook. The words of Madame Zerca repeated in my head, over and over again. The event from this evening kept replying as well.

I got the pen and began to write.

_"Once upon a time, there lived a peasant girl named Alice. She worked for an evil sorcerer..."_

I laughed at the first line. It seemed like me and my boss. I continued writing, now that I started, I couldn't stop. My imagination spread like wild fire. I couldn't help myself! Before I knew it, I finished half of the notebook.

I looked at the notebook and smiled. Maybe the notebook and pen really were magic.

Maybe destiny was taking a new form of its own.

* * *

**A/N: **First chapter is complete! Whootooot! Please tell me if it's good or bad. I haven't written in a long time! Thanks for reading! :)

-**Shimizu's Melody**

* * *


	2. Pure Coincidence

**Destiny Written in Ink**

**Chapter Two: Pure Coincidence.  
**

_Once upon a time, there lived a peasant girl named Alice. She worked for an evil sorcerer named Grimlow. One day, as Alice was walking to work, she bumped into a stranger._

"_Hey! Watch where you're going, peasant!" The stranger said angrily._

_Alice frowned at his words. "Well I'm sorry for-"Alice turned around, unable to continue. She found out it wasn't just any other person. It was, the prince._

--

"OHMYGOOOOOOD!!!"

I ran out of my apartment building with a piece of bread in my mouth. I was late for work. Again.

"Dammit." I looked at my watch. I was thirty minutes late for work. I quickened my pace. My boss is SO going to kill me. This is clearly not the first time I was late. I ran as fast as I could through snow covered streets when suddenly-

I bumped into someone.

"OOF!" I cried, rubbing my butt that was now on the cold snow. The bread in my mouth fell to the ground.

"Tss. Idiot."

I stood up and put my hand on my waist. "You don't need to be rude!" I turned toward the stranger. It was a guy.

A **handsome **guy.

The guy just looked back at me and frowned. He has the deepest red eyes that you could almost drown in and the most gorgeous to-die for raven hair. His ruby eyes showed great annoyance at me. "YOU should try growing up and changing the print of your underwear." He said nonchalantly.

I blinked. _"Oh my GOSH." _Blood started to boil in my face. Steam was practically coming out of my ears. I was bitching.

The guy turned away from me with a smirk on his face. He began to walk away from me with his hands in his pockets. "HENTAIII! DISGRACE TO ALL MEN!!!! JERK!!!!!! PIG FAACE!!!" I shouted, pointing at him and jumping with anger. Yup, I was bitching, _really _bitching.

The guy just ignored me and continued to walk. I crossed my arms and pouted. "The nerve of that guy." I grumbled to myself. I stood their for awhile and thought about the guy. Then suddenly I realized something...

I'M STILL LATE FOR WORK.

And once again, I started running.

* * *

"I'm here!" I slammed the door opened.

"Ahaha! Miss Mikan! Late again, I see?" Reo said. He has brown hair and raven eyes. "I'm sorry MISTER Reo." I pouted. Reo rolled his eyes. "I may be your boss, but don't call me that. I feel old. 'Reo-sama' will do." I giggled. I pulled the chair in front of Reo's desk and sat down.

"Well, what am I gonna write about todaaay?" I blinked, trying to sound as cute as I can.

Reo got a folder and handed it to me. "Mikan Sakura," Reo made a dramatic pause. "You will write a whole inside story on one of the most private celebrities in all of Japan." I raised a brow. "Suuure. Whatever you say."

I opened the folder.

My jaw dropped to the ground.

_Natsume Hyuuga._

* * *

I stared at the picture. Raven hair. Piercing ruby eyes. It was him, the guy I met earlier.

I read his name over and over again, trying to register it in my mind. _Natsume Hyuuga. __Natsume Hyuuga. __Natsume Hyuuga. __Natsume Hyuuga. __Natsume Hyuuga._

This time, it was Reo raising an eyebrow at me. He waved his hand in front of my face. "Sakura-san!"

I shook my head, trying to snap back into reality. "Yes?"

"Anything wrong?"

I took a deep gulp. "Nothi---ing. No--no-thing's wrong." I was stuttering. I was tense. REALLY tense. I cleared my throat and sat up straight. "Mmmm. So what do I have to do?" I asked, still quite bedazzled.

"Natsume Hyuuga is a big celebrity, but he's one of the most private. If we're able to get stuff about him, our Gossip magazine will earn millions." Reo's eyes showed something more than greed. I couldn't really put what it was. "I applied for you to work as a maid in their mansion."

I twitched. _"HELL no!"_

"Buu-but does it really have to be him?" I pointed to the picture of Natsume in the folder. I was having a major twitch fest.

"This could get you to higher places, Sakura-san. The media and the people would just die to find out about Natsume Hyuuga." Reo had a really serious look. "I assigned this to you because you're on of the best in this magazine." I chewed the inside of her cheek. "One wrong move that blows your cover, I'll fire you, maybe even do more."

"Yes, Reo-sama." I said softly. I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now.

"You will be interviewed tomorrow. This is the first step. Don't screw it up. Here's the address." He handed over a small piece of paper. I took it and nodded.

As of now, I'm officially, and totally, screwed.

* * *

I dropped down to my bed as soon as I entered my room. Gosh, what a day. I sat up and thought about what happened today.

Natsume Hyuuga is what happened to me.

Wait. No. What the hell!

I let out a long and heavy sigh. I am not going to think about him now. No way am I going to waste a lovely evening thinking of a pervert pigface jerk. What I _am _going to do is write in my "magical" notebook using my "magical" pen.

I got my "magical" notebook and pen from my side desk. I read what I wrote the night before. As I did, my eyes grew wide.

Everything that happened to my character in the first part, happened to me.

I closed the notebook and looked at it.

Could it be....?

Hahahaha, pure coincidence is all that it is.

Well, I sure hope it is.

* * *

_--What is written in, will make destiny begin. Two destinies will collide, two hearts will be intertwined.--_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **That was tiring...I guess. Tell me the good and the bad. I hope it's not cheesy or so. HEY! I'm planning to make a sequel to **A FORMULA TO I LOVE YOU. **Be on the look out ;) Thank you for your time! xD

**--Shimizu's Melody**


End file.
